The Administrative Core A provides centralized administrative structure, leadership, and support to the entire H-SPIRP, including all research activities in Miami and the subcontracting site in Puerto Rico. Core A is designed to effectively organize and integrate one stroke prevention and intervention project (I), a prospective study of biological and non-biological stroke risk factors among stroke-free high-risk Hispanics (project II), and a Florida Puerto Rico stroke registry (project III) along with the educational function of a educational/training core (B) and the statistics/analytic function of a data management and biostatistics core (C). Core A is responsible for supporting and executing the administrative and scientific decisions of an Executive Committee made up ofthe leaders of each project and core and the NINDS Program Director. The functions of an Internal Consulting Advisory Board created to provide high-level expert advice to the EC are also supported by this core. Furthermore, Core A is responsible for liaising and facilitating annual meetings with an independent Program Advisory Committee that will be established to provide guidance and progress assessment to the entire H-SPIRP. The requisite managerial and scientific responsibility for oversight and implementation ofthis core and the H-SPIRP resides in the Program Director, Dr. Ralph Sacco, MD MS. As described in the Research Strategy, he has the experience and leadership skills to oversee research design, implementation, and timely dissemination of results, and is accountable for the proposed goals. Dr. Sacco is assisted by the Administrative Director, Edison Sabala, MBA MPH, who is responsible for helping manage, coordinate, and integrate the research and educational functions of projects and cores. Core A maintains financial oversight and accountability ofthe H-SPIRP and is accountable for timely reporting of milestones and for preparing annual and ad hoc reports that inform decision making and program management. A specific and significant objective of the Administrative Core will be to support, oversee, and document all efforts of public outreach to educate medical providers and participants on stroke disparities, prevention and risk. This core will also create and maintain a H-SPIRP website to promote and disseminate information.